You're not going to believe this
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Halloween challenge from Nightshadowv. Must include ghost possession, or costume possession. TFP.


You're not going to believe this.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own TFP. Considered AU! Challenge from my dearest cousin Nightshadowv. Ghost possession, or costume possession. I decided to do both. Figure out which is which it isn't that hard. AND if you want to take this challenge PM me, and let me know what you are doing. This is meant to be funny, not serious at all. Happy Halloween(I know it isn't yet, but that is what I wrote this for)

**Challenge is a go.**

They were just out walking on Halloween when Miko just froze in place. Jack, and Raf shared a glance before either of them spoke.

"What's wrong Miko?" Jack asked.

"I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden," Miko muttered absently. She could make out a figure dressed in all black petticoats in the distance. She was pale, with black hair. She smiled at Miko weirdly, before she vanished. Miko turned toward them her mummy wrap hung loosely around her body. "Did you guys-"

Miko never finished her sentence, because the ghost jumped into her. Miko looked at Raf with an exaggerated smile.

"Did we what?" Raf asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh Rafael! You have found me," Miko exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Raf tightly. The boys noticed that her voice sounded different.

"I didn't know you went anywhere," Raf said.

"You were always a silly one Rafael," Miko said in a thick accent. She touched the tip of his nose with one finger, before she pulled Raf closer to kiss him.

Raf jumped at the sudden advance trying to get Miko off of him.

"Miko, what are you doing?" Jack asked. His wannabe loin cloth hanging loosely over his jeans, and grey t-shirt. He touched Miko's shoulder, and his expression changed immediately.

"What is all this?" Jack asked, as he looked himself up, and down motioning at his clothes. He pulled on the hem of his shirt. Without warning Jack began to strip out of his shirt, and jeans. Jack grabbed Miko, and pulled her off of Raf.

"No, Miguel I told you not to touch me! I am Rafael's girl now," Miko exclaimed.

"Jane," Jack said sounding confused. He watched as Miko wrapped her arms around Raf once again. "Me Tarzan." He motioned to himself, as a way of introducing himself. Jack tore Miko off of Raf again, and stood between them. He looked at Raf like he was going to beat him to a pulp.

Raf put his arms out in front of him in defense. "Woah Jack, what's going on?" Raf asked.

"Stay away from Jane!" Jack yelled loudly getting in Raf's face. He picked up Raf by the collar of his shirt, and threw him to the ground.

"Miguel! Keep your hands off of my Rafael!" Miko yelled pushing Jack. He stood firm not moving from his spot.

Jack looked at Miko with pure confusion in his eyes. "But Jane."

"My name is Rosa, not Jane," Miko protested.

Raf looked at his two friends who were acting strangely. He swore he saw the shadow of black petticoats around Miko as she moved. Raf stood up, and stood a distance away from his friends, Miko turned towards him, and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"You know my name is Rosa, don't you Rafael?" Miko asked almost seductively, she sounded like she was panting slightly. Her eyes were pleading with him to agree with her.

"No, your name is Miko," Raf stated calmly.

Miko stepped back with rage in her hazel eyes. "How dare you," She exclaimed before she smacked him in the face.

"I still like you Rosa," Jack said in a imitated Tarzan's voice.

Miko wrapped her arms around Jack before she kissed him fiercely trying to make Raf jealous. Their expressions changed as they kissed. A black mist came out of Miko. A place faced women appeared next to Raf. She stood there in silence for a minute before she whispered something into his ear.

"You look just like my late husband," The ghost whispered, her cold lips touched Raf's ear, and cheek before she disappeared.

When Raf looked back at Jack, and Miko they were both blushing. Jack was still holding Miko close to him until he realized what he was doing. He let Miko go, and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"And why do you have a red mark on your face?" Miko asked.

Raf looked at them for a minute before he spoke. "You're not going to believe this."


End file.
